Como el sol
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Qiu Tong era como el sol, tan brillante y hermosa que provocaba que el pecho de Sun Jing se calentara con solo verla. Sun Jing x Qui Tong. Tamen de Gushi - Their Story.


**_Como el sol_**

Qiu Tong era como el sol. Era tan brillante a los ojos de Sun Jing que por más que doliera, quería mirarla y seguirla mirando. Era hermosa, y Sun se dormía anhelando sentir el pelo rubio a su alrededor, sumergir sus manos en él y sentir la suavidad de aquellas hebras de oro.

Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan delicados que Sun tenía que resistirse de morderlos y chuparlos cada vez que los besaba.

Era tan amable, tan linda, tan buena, que a veces Sun Jing no se creía merecedora de ella. Creía que tener a Qiu en sus brazos era un sueño del cual tenía que levantarse pronto.

La amaba, la amaba tanto que no podía despegar la mirada de enamorada de su cara cada vez que ella sonreía. Cada vez que sus ojos oro se dirigían a los suyos con una mirada cariñosa y curiosa. Cada vez que había un poco de lujuria en sus ojos que, aunque ya hayan pasado años de estar juntas, aún le era sorprendente de ver porque Qiu Tong era pura, era realmente pura y Sun Jing creía que la manchaba.

Pero no lo hacía.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Qiu totalmente roja. Jamás se le Qiutaría la timidez cuando Sun la miraba fijamente. La pelinegra podía quedarse toda la noche de la forma en la que estaban: La rubia acostada de espaldas en su cama, su pelo rubio esparcido en la cama, la tira de su pijama deslizándose por su hombro mientras Sun estaba a horcajadas de ella, su mano en la cintura de su novia y la otra apoyando al lado de la cabeza de la chica.

—Jamás me canso de decirte lo hermosa que eres —suspiró Sun. Qiu enarcó una ceja y soltó una risita golpeando a su novia en el pecho—. ¿De que te ríes? —preguntó Sun tratando de contener una risa.

—¡La forma en que lo dices! —respondió Qiu, Sun pudo contemplar lo roja que se ponía y miraba hacia otro lado—. Como si fuera la primera vez que me ves —Sun le dio una sonrisa a la otra chica se inclinó para implantarle un beso en la nuca provocando un temblor en el cuerpo de Qiu Tong.

—Todos los días me siento admirada por ti, como si fuera la primera vez que te veo.

—Aunque estuvieras roja y aterradora… —Sun soltó una risita y le dio un suave pellizco a Qiu en la pierna— ¡Ay! Pero si lo eras —Sun subió su rostro repartiendo suaves besos en la barbilla hasta llegar a los labios.

—Lo sé, pero no podía evitarlo —y la besó en los labios. Se sumergieron tanto en ese beso, que no distingueron paso del tiempo ni nada. Solo eran ellas dos en aquella habitación demostrándose cuanto se amaban como si no lo hicieran siempre.

Qiu Tong soltó un pequeño gemido, aquel que tanto amaba Sun, delicado como lo era ella, cuando Sun Jing comenzó a tocar sus senos por sobre la camisa de pijama.

—Sun… —gimió nuevamente Qiu cuando las caricias pasaron a su vientre provocándole cosQiullas placenteras. La blusa fue levantada con delicadeza y Qiu se dejó desvestir con la sensualidad que solo Sun sabía hacer. Soltó un quejido al sentir la boca húmeda de Sun chupando un pezón. Gimoteó cuando ella pasó la lengua por la aureola, raspó un poco sus dientes en el brote que se levantaba y siguió chupando mientras acariciaba el otro seno con la mano y acariciaba su vientre con su otra mano libre.

Sun era hábil con las manos, sabía trabajar con todo al mismo tiempo y Qiu amaba la forma que Sun la tocaba. Ella había practicado un poco a ser la activa, lo había hecho bien, pero definitivamente le gustaba más está posición.

Arqueó la espalda con un gemido, pegando más su cuerpo al rostro de su novia cuando ésta acarició entre sus muslos. Aquella zona era erógena y Sun conocía cada parte de ella para tocar.

—Sun… —suplicó. La boca de Sun liberó el pezón que tenía atrapado. El brote antes rosado, estaba rojo por la atención recibida.

Sun Jing se posicionó entre sus piernas besando su vientre, haciéndole cosQiullas con la lengua provocando que Qiu Tong se impacientara. Agarró la cabeza de Sun y jaló un poco de cabello provocando que la pelinegra soltara una risa.

Las manos de Sun acariciaron su vientre bajo, entre la cinturilla del pantalón y luego lo bajó con todo y bragas provocando que Qiu gimiera por la liberación.

—Ah… —gimió Qiu en voz alta cuando el dedo medio de Sun la acarició entre sus pliegues, acariciando los labios. Sintió el fantasma del dedo pasar por su clítoris provocando que gruñera. Una risa surgió de la garganta de la otra chica mientras seguía acariciando suavemente. Una exclamación ahogada salió de la boca de la rubia al sentir el dedo invadiendola.

Se retorció de placer.

Sun sacó el dedo y acercó su rostro. Su lengua comenzó a viajar lentamente por toda la vulva, acariciando con el músculo hasta llegar a aquel botoncito que tanto vibraba por ser tocado.

Apenas pasó la lengua por el clítoris, Qiu comenzó a retorcerse. Sus manos se apretaron en las sábanas.

Sun tomó la cintura de Qiu entre sus manos y siguió pasando su lengua sintiendo el sabor de Qiu inundarla por completo. Chupó un labio interno, chupó el clítoris provocando que Qiu Tong se retorciera y gimiera. Su lengua comenzó a dar rápidos toques y lamidas en la zona, provocando la agitación en la rubia.

Sun solo esperaba una señal.

—Sun… Sun… Voy a… —se detuvo.

Qiu soltó un grito ahogado cuando el orgasmo tan anhelado no llegó. Miró a Sun, que se estaba levantando y le sonreía, con el ceño fruncido.

—No te preocupes… —comentó Sun acercándose y besando la comisura de sus labios para acomodarse nuevamente sobre la cama— monte dejaré a medias.

Sun se Qiutó la blusa y el short rápidamente y Qiu supo enseguida que iba a hacer su novia. Se subió un poco más a la cama para que Sun tuviera mejor acomodo.

Sun le sonrió a Qiu y puso una pierna de su novia por sobre su hombro mientras pasaba la suya por sobre Qiu. La rubia acarició la pierna de Sun que quedó por sobre su vientre provocando cosQiullas en su novia.

—Qiu… trató de prepararnos —dijo Sun soltando una risita. Qiu levantó su cadera y con sus manos, separó sus labios superiores a la par que su novia hacía lo mismo. Sun pegó sus vulvas y comenzó a moverse, Qiu gimió al sentir como su clítoris se frotaba contra Sun. Las caricias de la chica en su pierna, en sus muslos la hicieron agitarse más.

Se apretó ella misma un pezón y se mordió el labio conteniendo un fuerte gemido ante el movimiento que Sun hacía.

Sun Jing gimió, y aquel gemido provocó que Qiu Tong se excitara aún más.

Podía sentir como el orgasmo se volvía a formar, la quemazón que los movimientos de Sun provocaban viajaban desde su clítoris y asesoría acumulaba.

Y volvía a sentirse que se venía.

—¡Sun! —exclamó. Apretó la pierna y miró a su novia a los ojos. El sudor perlaba el rostro de Sun Jing y sus ojos oscuros se centraban en los de ella. Estaba gimiendo, y Qiu Tong la acompañaba en un suave ritmo.

Los ojos de su novia le suplicaba que aún no se viniera, que lo hicieran juntas. Pero por más que Qiu Tong lo intentaba, no podía.

—No pares —pidió y Sun apresuró más sus movimientos.

Explotó en un fuerte gemido, tensando sus piernas y arqueando la espalda. Sus uñas se enterraron en la pierna de Sun mientras ésta continuaba moviéndose.

Sun nunca dejaba de contemplar a Qiu cuando se venía.

Era preciosa, como una diosa arqueando su espalda sobre el colchón, mostrando aquellos hermosos y delicados senos al aire. Sus mejillas pálidas siendo rojas, y sus ojos oro brillantes.

Cuando Qiu volvió a pegarse a la cama, la miró y Sun se detuvo para no sobreestimularla. Bajo la pierna de la chica y se fue a acomodar cuando sintió la mano de Qiu Tong tocándola.

—No puedes quedar a la mitad —le comentó ella levantándose. Sun soltó una risita entendiendo lo que decía Qiu. Se sentó a horcajadas para que la rubia tuviera mejor acceso.

Los dedos de Qiu Tong eran suaves y delicados, pero tomaron una velocidad que hacía temblar a Sun. La pelinegra apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Qiu y continuó gimiendo mientras los dedos exploradores la seguían tocando.

El orgasmo se formó, apretando su vientre y yendo hacia sus pulmones.

Gimió alto, tembló, se pegó más al hombro de su linda novia que seguía agitando su mano.

Había mejorado mucho.

Cuando terminó, Qiu la dejó libre y se acostó en la cama. Sun se arrojó a su lado.

La ventaja de ser mujer, era que no había que esperar mucho tiempo para volver. Así que continuaron dándose suaves besos y tocando sus senos. Queriéndose, amándose.

—Te amo tanto —gimió Sun ante las caricias de su bonita rubia. Aquella que no pensó en tener algún momento de esta forma y ahora la tenía. Qiu Tong le sonrió y besó suavemente sus labios.

—Yo también.

Qiu Tong se mantenía siempre hermosa y brillante aún después del sexo, y Sun Jing se sentía totalmente agradecida de tenerla a su lado.

* * *

 _ **Nota: BIEN! Yo… bueno, este Manhua es mi favorito del género GL, lo amo tanto, me hace tan feliz :3 la cuestión es que tenía tantas ganas de escribirlas, y nos sabía dónde subirlas y bueno, me doy cuenta que hay donde hacerlo xD**_

 _ **En fin, espero que me haya quedado bien. Use mi experiencia en mi cuerpo para escribirlo, pero lo del lemon tuve que leer y ver videos porque ahí si no tengo experiencia.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Tamen di Gushi ©Tan Jiu**_


End file.
